Yami's Problem Sister
by LostNimbus
Summary: Reincarnated MC that has never watched Black Clover and is not influenced by normal reincarnation troupes such as worrying over every decision they make. Is born as the Sister of Yami and is set on surpassing her limits.
1. chapter 1

It was strange to grow up having memories that didn't belong to you. It wasn't like she knew who she was in her past life or how it could even help her in her present life, all Yama knew is that knowing things about the world was helpfull. Things like gravity made sense to her and how the horizon seems to bend the higher you are is due to the world being round. Which is somewhat disagreed upon in her past life but Yama finds that funny because if a flat earther lived where she did now they would be happy that everyone would agree with them.

Yama was currently growing up in what would seem to be feudal Japan or somewhere extremely similair to that. She wasn't to clear because there was no such thing as public schooling so if you didn't originate from a noble clan or family you had little to no education. Around 80% of the population could not read which goes to show how underdeveloped the country was. But this strangley didn't affect her life very much. Yama was born into a small family of fishermen and thanks to that the only skill they needed to learn was how to fish at sea properly.

Yama had an older brother named Yami he was around the age of fourteen and well he was an amuzing character. Yami was pretty introverted so he didn't talk much but that didn't stop him from being a easy to piss off hot head. He'd yell and assualt people if they pissed him off in the slightest even if it was an accident. You think he'd be a thug like character but I like to think of him to be closer to a Mafia Don, a boss character woth weird quirks? Honestly all I know is that he isn't a mob like character.

Our parents are also strange as well, Dad being a fisherman and all you would think that he is a calm or hardy person like a boat captain or something. Well nope he's the gorilla looking man swinging a sword around in the back hard. I've sometimes see Yami outside with our old man trying to practice his swordmanship and try to learn something called Ki. Yami will probably become as buff as dad in the future which is pretty apparant as Yami's figure is already muscular for his age.

Mother is also kinda weird. Why? Well she's absolutley beautifull and uses very polite speech and manners. It is a mystery why someone like her would end up with a gorilla I call dad. But somehow they did and our family dynamic somehow blends together perfectly.

Sometimes I overhear strange rumors in the town about our strange family. They talk about how creepy the demon child aka Yami is and how their children got beat up due to whatever small thing they did that ended up pissing him off. How the old samurai became a fisherman and is taking his anger out on the other fishermen. How a goddess is being held captive by a gorilla and demon and is trapped with her daughter. And finally how the strange family is blessed with a three year old genius as a daughter.

Anyways Yama thought her family was strange but she really loved her family. But one day that all changed as a storm came along when her brother was out fishing one day and he either drowned or was sent out to sea. Yama and her mother were very distressed over the situation while her father just wore a solemn look over his face. She remeber her father tell her that Yami had to surpass his limits and all she had to do was believe in him and he'll be fine if she did. So Yama let go of her worries and she believed that her idiot of a brother was out somewhere getting pissed at a large fish or something.

A year passed after that before another tragidy struck down on the family. The town was attacked by an outbreak of yokai and both of her parents were killed in the battle. She watched as her father cut down mobs of yokai while her mother supported him with her amazing archery. But the hoard was to large and soon enough they lost their ground and were taking heavy injuries. But somehow both her parents willed up enough strength to kill the remaining Yokai. Her memories were a bit of a blur after that as all she could focus on was the last few moments she had with her parents as they bled out.

One or two days passed by after the battle and Yama sat still infront of the shabby graves she dug and buried her parents in. Her heart bled every time she pushed the shovel in the dirt and she felt like the world was a lie when she had to put the dirt back over her parents bodies. But after that her mind just shut down as the silent tears just fell down her face as she stared at the earth. Time felt like an illusion as she didn't notice the rain that was falling on her until a large hand grabbed her shoulder.

Yama jumped up and made some distance between herself and the mystery man. He was wearing a dark blue yuukata with a large straw hat sitting atop his head. The two Katanas on his waste was proof that he was a noble. The older man appeared to be in his fourties as his face showed some wrinkles among the many scars.

"Nice to meet you young child, it is unfortunate that you have experienced such a loss but would you be kind enough to inform me what happened to the town and how an entire hoard of yokai were slaughtered. You see I am Ikeda Nashimasa of the Ikeda clan and I am on a mission to investigate what events occured a few days prior to today."

Yama just stared at the Ikeda clan member before she spoke. She explained how the mob of Yokai sent an attack during the nightime and how the city fell in only a span of a few moments. She then went over how her father and mother fought off the hoard until their last breath. The man wrote down the report in the scroll he was carrying but Yama was getting defensive as the man was raking quick peaks at her fathers sword and her mothers bow that was leaning on the wooden poles she used to mark their graves.

"Ah I recognise those weapons... which means your their child... yes that makes sense only the _W__andering Kirin_ and _Huntress of the mist_ could have taken on a hord of over 2000 yokai and come out victorious even if it costed their lives. Child I have a great offer for you, would you like to follow me as a student and accept me as your master?"

"Why?" Yama was curious over why the man would want her as a student.

"Well you see your parents are both legendary warriors you see. And it would dishonour both their names and my family if I left you alone on the street after giving their life to save the life of the countries people."

"Alright I accept but would you help bury my parents weapons with them I feel as if they want to be buried with their users and don't want to be passed on."

The man was a little startled but he just smiled and nodded his head. I looked away as I heard the man shovel the dirt up once more revealing my parents bodies. I heard him place the weapons down before I heard the sound of dirt being moved once agian. When all was said and done the man took me away from my hometown andoved me to a large clan a few mountains away.

Over the years Nashimasa sensei taught Yama kendo and archery. He drilled into her how one should act and how honour was important to a samurai. But he was a little let down by the fact that Yama was a very free person, she had manners of course but she woudln't show respect to somebody if they didn't respect her. She was like the wind free and uncaring, you couldn't command her to go down the path set for her because she goes wherever she feels like. Nashimasa was strict and had was very traditional but somehow the little girl even got away with her actions as he couldn't force her to adhere to his beliefs.

The girl was already ten years old and in the six years she trained with him she literally absorbed everything taught to her. She was a expert at handling her sword and a novice at using the bow. This was extremely rare, as even genius young masters struggle to even reach the novice rank when training with the best masters by the age of 14. There were seven ranks to mastering a weapon and they were Beginner, Novice, Expert, Master, Elder, Grand Elder, God/Goddess. Becoming a Novice seems simple enough but it is incredibly hard as one has to perfect all the basics to the point where there were barely any mistakes.

The girl was a genius among geniuses but the most impressive thing about her was that she remained humble. Normally people would get a big head and look down on others when they become powerfull but the girl did not. Nashimasa didn't want to strip the girl of her personality and make her something she wasn't so as long as she didn't abuse her power he left the girl alone.

At the time though he was very shocked as he started to teach her Ki. Her body was not at the level where one would be able to learn Ki but due to her reaching the rank of Expert in swordmanship she is able to percieve Ki easier allowing her to learn it. And like other things the girl picked it up very fast and was starting to intergrate it with her senses.

It was nice to know that his student was progressing quickly but she did bring her fair share of headaches to him. The first one being that she didn't respect other noble clans as much as she should. He knows that most of the time the reason for it is due to the demeaning behavior of the other noble children but it is still a headache to listen to the other clan heads bugging him.

The other thing that annoys him is the number of young suitors after the young girl. She doesn't seem to realise it but the girl is an unmistakable beauty. It is actually thanks to this beauty that has the other noble kids act arrogantly infront of her. Stupid young boys trying to impress the girl they like by showing off there riches and power, that only leads to her disliking them. The girl is smart when it comes to martial arts and politics but she is an idiot when it comes to relationships.

Nashisama would have married her off to another clan if it wasn't for her damn parents and how they'd haunt him or torture him once he died if he did. Damn them. He somehow felt that her parents would fijd a way to do it, and he has proof of that as whenever the thought crosses his mind that he should just marry her off the room gets a lot colder in a matter of seconds. So he is stuck dealing with the other clans bugging him on how to get his students attention.

Another year passed by and Yama became 11 years old. For her birthday she was gifted a Katana from he sensei. The Katana had a Red handle and sheath. It's name was Akai Fuyu which meant Red Winter. Yama had the sword always attatched on her waist at all times. She loved the sword and she could feel as if the sword had accepted her back. It was a strange thing to realise that a piece of metal had a conciousness, but then again Ki was a thing that she had that didn't exsist in her previous lifes memories.

This year she had to set out on a journey across the land in hope of becoming a Master swordsman. Sensei said she reached her limit and that the only way for her to grow further was for her to go and gain experiance out in the world. So the next morning she left the clan and began her journey around the country.

The first month she ran into a few bandit groups that she ended up taking down. It was hard to defeat them without killing them, Yama didn't have a problem woth killing a person she just felt like she didn't want to. So battles became two to three times harder then they had to but it was good practice for her. Once she beat up all the bandits she would take them to the closest town and turn them in to the guards. She was rewarded their bounties and soon word spread of a wandering female samurai.

During her second and third month of traveling she continued her bamdit hunting routine. People appreciated her efforts of cleaning up the roads as merchents were traveling between cities and towns more allowing the economy to boom in smaller towns. Yama was glad that the people treated her well but ultimately she didn't really care much.

On the fourth and fifth month of her journey she trained in a nice hidden valley she found. There was a waterfall in the valley and she spent the entire two months trying to cut the waterfall in half with a single swing. The waterfall was massive so she struggled a long time as her slashes were neother fast enough or straight enough to cut the waterfall in half. At the end of the fifth month all she could manage to do was to cut around half of the waterfall.

In the beginning of the sixth month she started to actually hear Akai Fuyu's voice. The sword taught her the subtle mistakes she was making and guided her on how to move while using the sword. Her basic Kendo stance slowly transformed into a more free flowing art withought losing it's speed. It wasn't like she lost her Kendo stance or anything she just intergrated it to make a swordstyle that fit both her and Akai Fuyu. At the end of the month she could easily cut the waterfall in half as if it was as simple as breathing.

On the seventh month she left the valley and wandered further north. Along the roads she fought even larger groups of bandits. They were a lot easier to beat but every once in awhile she would run into a strong warrior among the bandits. This one time she fought a rouge ninja and if it wasn't for her learning to break away from the tradition kendo art the enemy would have read her every move. In the end she won the fight with a few cuts here and there. When she turned the bandits in to the town nearby she had the town elder contact a ninja to come and collect the rouge.

On the eigth month of her journey it finally started to snow. She had never been so far north in her life so she was caught off guard at how much colder it got compaired to her previous home. So most of the month was used to temper her body and adjust to the colder climate.

On the ninth month she found a town that was being attacked by a nearby group of Yokai. Yama went out and tracked down the Yokai and finally found the group on a nearby mountain. She slaughtered the evil demons, but she was a bit dissapointed as these Yokai were nowhere as strong as the ones that her parents fought that fatefull day. After she killed the last Yokai the boss appeared and tried to get a sneak attack off on her. The only reason the boss failed was because Yama's Ki warned her of the incoming danger.

The demon was a Tengu a humanoid birdman. There were normally two different versions of a Tengu one where the creature resembles a humanoid crow while the other one is a red human with red skin and a long nose. The red human one also has wings and is believed to be more like a guardian than a demon. Whatever the case was this Tengu was out to kill and it was equipped with a Shakujo staff.

The Tengu was flying around and using it wings to stay out of tge range of my sword. It tried to dive down and attack whenever I showed an opening but the Tengu unfortunate not to realise that I was making those openings on purpose. As the Tengu was now in my range of attack I easily cut the bird in half using Akai Fuyu. The strangest thing happened though as unlike all of the other Yokai the Tengu's body didn't remain after death. The thing literally dissolved into some small light particles and vanished. I didn't want to think about it to hard so I returned to the town and turned in the Yokai corpses. The townsfolk threw a party in celebration and forced me to be the center of attention.

On the tenth month of my journey I decided to head to the east. Along the way I ran into a shinto priest and the man practically dragged me back to the shrine he belonged to. The man went on about the spiritual energy I had on me and I questioned the man if he meant Ki but apparently it was something else entirely. Spiritual energy was something similair to the concept of Mana that I learned about in my previous life and it was something worth learning.

Spiritual energy was in everybody but apparently some people have more than other and it manifests differently depending on the person. Ones energy could be like water while another could be like light or fire. Anyways The priest freaked out because my spirit energy was conpletely clear as if it had nothing added to it. Simply put I had a huge Mana supply and it was in it's purest state as it had no form or element. The man dragged me to the Shinto shrine to test out if I could actually train some ancient cultivation technique.

Well it turned out I could actually train the ancient mantra and well now i'm being treated like a princess. It's offputting as the miko are acting as if they are my maids and the preists or whatever have already contacted the emporer that the next Shrine maiden princess has been found. I would have left earlier to avoid all these annoying things but it turns out they already know that Nashimasa sensei taught me and if I bailed he would be punished in my stead. So I spent the next three months practicing my swordsmanship and the spirit star mantra.

The cool thing about the Spirit star mantra is that it can increase and purify your spirit energy aka mana. Apparently people are born with their maximum amount of Mana and it is nearly if not absolutely impossible to increase it. So being able to increase the purity of mana and the amount is an incredible cheat. Akai Fuyu also said that it likes the results i'm getting from the mantra as it says it feels more pleasent to synchronise with me. Well I hope that these benifits are worth whatever shit storm I feel coming my way.

On my 12th birthday I was awakened with the news that the emporer, his son, and my sensei have all arived at the shrine. The miko's all pushed me to prepare and to doll myself up at the arrival of our guests. And I refused to do so, I didn't want a bunch of powder on my face or jewlery covering my body, I just threw on a slightly altered Miko outfit and equipped Akai Fuyu to my waist. I left my room with just that not even bothering to tie up my hair much to the other womens displeasure.

When I entered the main shrine room I was greeted with a strained look from my sensei. I could clearly read the 'Why can't you not seem to be able to not draw attention to yourself?' look. And well I returned a 'Can't help it.' look, He just sighed after seeing that. Meanwhile the other two guests were observing us one was a young boy that looked like he was around thirteen or fourteen years old. He was practically licking my body with the look he was giving me it was disgusting. The older gentleman who I guess is the emporer appears to have a calm and wise aura around him. It didn't feel like the aura you get from a king but more like the feeling of a general who fought in a few to many battles. I liked the vibe the man was giving off so I had a bit of respect for the man already which is rare.

The older man took control of the atmosphere right away. "So you must be Yama-san it is nice to see such a young samurai travel throughout our lands and help us out you have my thanks."

'Hmm this guy isn't an amateur, he didn't come right out and demand something from me using his status and instead complimented me on my deeds. Any normal Samurai would feel pridefull of their accomplishments and would be flattered if the emporer recognised them too. Well to bad for him that those things mean practically nothing to me.'

"I am honoured to hear that emperor-dono but unfortunately I don't really take pride from those encounters as they just happened by chance. I can tell from your aura that you are similair to a general who has fought many battles so if it is easier for you I would prefer if you were to come out and ask me what you really want to ask."

The mans eyes flash with suprise and enjoyment while the boy next to him flips out. "You insolent girl how dare you speak to the emporer like that!"

I look at him for a second and then ignore him and fix my eyes back on the emperor raising an eyebrow as if asking 'So when are you going to tell me?'.

"Hoshi calm yourself your losing yourself face. Yama is correct and is not completely out of line she asked me as a general and not as an emperor and has saved me time by allowing me to skip over the mind games one has to play. I am quite impressed that you were able to read my intentions so quickly."

I nodded my head. "Yes it is all thanks to Nashimasa sensei he taught me how to read my opponents actions and thoughts in battle. Politics is similair to the art of war so I quickly understood you were trying to ask a request from me from your actions."

The emporer smirked a bit. "Oh and what actions would those be exactly?"

"Well first off you started the conversation first allowing you to set up the pacing of the conversation and the mood. Second you praised my achievements first instead of demanding my respect or looking down on me. By praising my actions my opionion of you would raise and following that I would assume you would compliment my sensei to keep the impression good. By showing respect to both me and my sensei any normal samurai would have been putty in your hands. Other than that I doubt you would bother to visit a samurai or priestess with your son as you have the status of emporer which would allow you to summon practically anyone to you. So the situation is strange and the look in your eyes had the look of a scheming general."

The Emperor started to clap his hand applauding my performance. "Truly you have read through my intentions." The Emperor stopped his hands and had them resume his previous stance where they were to his side.

"Well to sum things up you have aquired the status of the Shrine Maiden Princess. That means your status is comparible to my family as you are truly a rare specimen. It is said that a Shrine Maiden Princess is only born once every tenthousand years if your lucky."

The emperor's son was shocked while my sensei was nodding his head. I could see the veins poking out the side of his head, poor sensei and his migranes.

"So... what's the downside to this?"

The emporer chuckled a bit.

"Haa so you noticed, well simply you are destined to sort out the unruly Yokai across the island and then go on to subdue the four celsestial beasts."

A smile crossed my face. It was fake, you could tell, it was the face that wives would wear when husbands are screwed. The men in the room could tell as they all started to sweat at seeing my smile.

"So much work all for me how genorous of you, Should I neuter you in return as thanks." I just kept smiling as the room remained silent. The silence remained for a long minute before I stopped smiling. "Haa so it looks like even that threat won't make you give up. Fine i'll accept this mission as you were even willing to set your most precious jewls on the line. Oh and by the way I wont be taking those jewls thank you very much."

The men in the room all let out a sigh amd it seems that the emporers sun is on his knees panting for air. 'Did I release killing intent? Oops.'

So the emporer and his son left soon after that and went back to the capital. Sensei stayed behind and he started to teach me more about swordsmanship. He kicked my ass for a good month before he said I was ready to head out on my next journey.

My first destination was to go North and to fight the Black warrior otherwise known as the Black Turtle. It took a month to find the damn thing and let me tell you it's a pretty big turtle. The thing was as big as a two storie building and you wouldn't think that a turtle could be ripped but let me tell you this thing looked like it was benching woth Godzilla.

The turle woke up when I approached it and it smirked at me arrogantly. I gave the turtle a bow as I already knew it was a warrior due to its title. After that I withdrew Akai Fuyu and charged at the turtle. I slashed at it's neck but it was expecting this as it retracted it into its shell and snapped at me now that it's face was directly infront of me. I stabbed Akai Fuyu out and had the tip of the katana stab into the turtle snout. Using the katana as levrage I pulled my body up redirecting myself saving me from getting chopped on. Now that I was stamding on the turtles snout I ripped Akai Fuyu out of the turtles skin and I ran up to the turtles eyes.

The turtle closed it's eyes as it didn't want to lose it. I slashed at the turtles eyelids nut it turns out that the turtles eyelids had some kind of exoskeleton on it which would be cool if I wasn't fighting it to the death. The turtle didn't like me on it's face so it started to thrash it's head in every direction as it tried to throw me off. I stabbed Akai Fuyu into the turtles snout as I felt that if I fell of now I wouldn't be able to get back on it. It was a miracle that I could even stab the turtle here as the rest of the body was covered completely in an exoskeleton like armor.

I had to do something and do it fast as there was no way I could win a battle of endurance with the turtle. The turtle raised it's head up and let out a large roar, and before I knew it my instincts took over as I felt my body flip up and dive straight into the Turtle's mouth. I charged Akai Fuyu with all of my Ki and Spirit Energy as I sent a storm of slashes as I went deeper into the Turtles throat. Finally I released my biggest slash yet using the last of my Ki and Spirit energy.

The slash cut through the bottom of the turtles throat straight through it. It appears that the turtle didn't have any plating covering it's throat which is why it protected it first in the battle. Anyways I fell through the gap I created and left the inside of the turtle as I fell and hit the dirt below me. I couldn't move a muscle in my body but I kept my grip firmly ok Akai Fuyu's handle. The turtle's blood was black, as black as an abyse, my clothes were also died black in it's blood along with my katana.

The turtle looked at me with it's purple eyes and it smirked at me once more but this time it was missing the arrogant look it wore before. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move an inch but I stopped struggling when I heard a voice in my head.

"_You have proven that you are brave. Infront of an industructable wall you continued to charge forward to defeat your enemy. The only way to beat me was to throw your life away on a chance and that is exactly what you did. Young warrior I will give you and your sword my blessing as you have proven yourself."_

The Turtle then started to disinagrate into the same light particles that the Tengu I once defeated did. The Turtle dissapeared completely all except for it's blood. The pond worth of black blood all rushed into Akai Fuyu's blade. The blood slowly dissapeared into the Katana and when all was saud and done the blade looked exactly the same as before.

I asked Akai what was different about it and it claimed that it's blade felt like it was industructable. So somehow the blade was enchanted so that it's durability is nearly industrutable. On the other hand I felt both my Spiritual energy and Ki increase by a huge sum. I spent the rest of the day to silently meditate so that I could gain control over my new Ki and Spiritual energy so that I wouldn't have problems with it later on.

A week passed and I woke up from my meditative sleep and I practically felt reborn. It was a cool feeling but I had to head out to the west to my next target, the white tiger. I spent two months travelling moving west. Over the two months I hunted down more Yokai and I defeated even more bandit groups.

'Now that I think of it why don't I have any guards? I mean apparently me exsistance is a miracle so wouldn't the normal course of actions lead to being assighned protection?' I looked around and I tried to sense if anyone was around the area but I couldn't feel anything around me. but suddenly due to my shit luck a blur of white swiped over my head.

I couldn't move my body fast enough to get out of the way but I was skilled enough to quickdraw Akai Fuyu and use it's blade to block most of the impact. I was sent catapulting back into the trees behind me. 'Holy shit am I lucky that the Black Turtle's blood increased Akai's durability otherwise both of us would have been torn apart.'

I quickly picked myself off of the floor and I got into a fighting stance. The white blur from before was gone, probably hiding somewhere. It wasn't hiding due to fear it was hiding as if it were stalking me, like a hunter of some sort. 'Ah I got it! The White Tiger!'

I kept my mind clear as I slowly made my way to the center of the clearing in the forest. Trying to hide from the Tiger in it's habitat was palin suicide so right now this would be the best thing at the moment. Seconds passed and soon seconds turned into minutes which then became hours. I faked letting my body relax as I suddenley felt a gust of wind rush towards my backside. I reversed my grip on Akai Fuyu and I stabbed the blade backwards.

The blade went straight through the tigers heart but the attack wasn't free as I had to pay it for two large slash wounds on my back. I pulled Akai out of the Tiger and I turned around to face the creature. The Tiger had a bloodthirsty smile on it's face and once again I heard a voice invade my head.

"_Haha how amusing. The Prey became the Hunter and the Hunter became the Prey. You showed a great amount of patience and you struck with precision and speed. Well done young Huntress I will bless both you and your blade, happy hunting."_

Then once again the Celestrial beast turned into light particles and it's blood rushed into the blade of Akai Fuyu. The katana became Much lighter and faster as if it was weightless but it still had the same amount of force in each hit as it did before. I also got the same power boost as before so I had to spend a week to regain control over my Ki and Spiritual Energy.

When I woke up I found that my wounds were healed up without scarring so I continued my journey south. On the way a ran into a Kyubi that was using illusions on a town close to my original hometown. I killed the beast after a tough battle with it and it also dissapeared into light particles. I didn't understand why some Yokai would turn into the light particles while others would remain as corpses. I'm pretty sure that the Celestrial animals would all turn into the light particles but why would the Tengu and Kyubi turn into them as well?

Anyways Another three months passed by and I finally reached the area that the Red Bird otherwise known as the phoenix lives. I didn't spot it after a few days of searching for it so I spent my time to train my swordsmanship further. I was currently at the Master swordsman realm and I was getting close to breaching the Elder swordsman realm. The problem I was having with it though was that I didn't understand any law of the sword.

It's similair to trying to find a new color in the rainbow. You can see the rainbow and the seven colors it has but is there something there that I can't see. A new eigth color that I can't see but is still there. I know it sounds stupid and that it's something a high hippee would say but apparently it's there. So I spent a good three months meditating and practicing the sword until one day I finally understood what it meant.

The Rainbow didn't have an eigth color but it's originates from the color white. (Technically White is a shade.) The same goes with my sword, I've been thinking that when I slash and stab my sword that they are completely different. Which in a way they were but at the same time they aren't. Slashing a sword is completely different then stabbing my sword. If you imagine the different attacks while using the sword as colors it makes sense that they all are different. But in the end the attacks all originate from my sword just like how the colors all originate from white light. To become a Sword elder I had to focus my intent on the sword and not on my attacks.

At that moment Yama broke through the Swordmaster realm and became a Swordelder by understanding the law if Origins. It was a great moment for the girl but at the same time it garnered the attention of a certain Red Bird.

In less then ten minutes a Phoenix appeared on the horizon and quickly dive bombed the young Sword elder. Yama dodged the Phoenix barely and she peered up at the bird. Unlike the other Celestrial beasts the Phoenix had no reason to give Yama any time to think as it imeadiatly let out a large fireball aimed at Yama. The girl rolled her body to the side avoiding the large ball of fire.

She charged her katana up with Spiritual energy and her newly found sword intent and slashed at the Phoenix. The sword slash that was cutting through the air suddenly dupicated itself as a second sword slash appeared infront of the first sword slash. Both the Phoenix and Yama were surprised at this as Yama didn't swing Akai Fuyu a second time so there was nothing that would have made a second slash.

The Phoenix defended against the first slash by shooting a compressed ball of fire at it but it failed to block the second slash that came afyer that. The Phoenix was hurt but the giant slash across it's chest quickly burst into flames and healed the wound instantly.

The Phoenix wasn't feared for it's strength or speed but it was most feared due to it's regeneration. Yama knew this but she was still stressed over the fact that harming it is still quite the challenge. She was really lucky when she defeated bothe the White Tiger and the Black Turtle. Both battles she had to resort to gambling with an all or nothing attack. The first one leaving her tire beyond belief while the second one left her with claws inches away from any fatal injuries.

Even though she killed the two of them, even though she became a sword elder she was still weak. Too weak. Why is she even going out of her way and trying to defeat the Celestial beasts. She wasn't indebted to the Emporer, and she wasn't looking to gain the attention from others so why?

The phoenix screached out a cry as it cut off the surrounding area by creating a giant circle of fire around Yama. The bird then started to send a large amount of small fireballs flying at Yama. The girl cut through most of the fireballs and dodged the ones she couldn't cut. But alas the girl wasn't perfect she was still struck by a few fireballs here and there when she failed to dodge them.

The smell of charred flesh filled her nose as the pain of moving any of her limbs literally felt like every nerve was beings stabbed by hundreds of small needles. 'Why did she have to deal with this kind of pain? Why was she even still alive? What did she even have left to live for she was all alone there was no one left. Sure she had her Sensei but the man wasn't family he was just her master. She had no friends, no dreams, nothing sje was only living each day to get to the next one.'

The phoenix dive down to deliver a slash with it's talon. Yama tried to move out of the way, she tried to block the attack but her limbs just wouldn't move. The Phoenix ripped her body apart using its talon, from her right shoulde down to the left side of her waist was three deep slash wounds. The girls flesh was burned off as some of her ribs were staight up crushed and torn out of her body. The girl was slowly bleeding out as the wounds were mostly cauterized due to the heat of the talons.

Her vision was blurry she could barely make out the Katana in her hand. Pain she couldn't feel pain anymore, that feeling was turned off as it exceeded her limit. 'Huh that word is kinda familiar. _Limit _what was that from again?'

A memory flashed through her head as she remembered her gorrilla of a dad tell her that her brother was going to be fine as he was going to surpass his limits.

'That's right i'm not alone. Yami-Onichan is still out there right now surpassing his limits.' The girl tightened her grip on Akai Fuyu's handle as she balanced herself up while leaning on her blade. 'So what if I'm at my limit and that I'll probably die.' She crouched her body lower as she held up her blade as she faced the Phoenix. 'I guess all I can really do at this point is to surpass my limits so I can see Yami again.'

The girl then sent dozens upon dozens of sword slashes at the Phoenix. Each blade was filled with a large amount of spirit energy and sword intent. Each sword slash then created an equally as powerfull sword slash of there own doubling the amount of sword slashes. As Yama became a sword elder from understanding the law of the origin each of her sword slashes filled with sword intent will then go on to create the same attack afterwards.

Hundreds of strong sword slashes hit tge Phoenix destroying every inch of it's body, even when the entire phoenix burst into flames to rebirth it's body it was still assualted with sword slashes. Slowly the flames were choked out as there was no more fuel for the fire to use to burn.

Yama's body collapsed as she felt her mind slowly drift away she thought she heard a voice but it was to hard to hear and she passed out.

A month passed by and on a mountain on the southern end of a island country a girls body lay there. The girls body was glowing in a bright red light that was beginning to dim down. The girl was Yama and the light was the use of the remaining powers of the Phoenix she fought. The bird was amazed at the sheer will power the girl possesed to continue her attacks even when everything was hopeless. So the Phoenix transferred her powers over to the girl which reconstructed the girls body a bit.

Each of the Celestrial Beasts blessings helped at changing Yama's body. The turtle made Yama's durability increase slightly, while the White Tiger made her body more nimble. But the Red Bird affected her body by a lot due to the circumstance. As Yama's body was nearly destroyed the Phoenix's power recreated the body almost by scratch. It didn't give her super strenght or imortality or anything like that. What it did change was thar her looks changed from a very beautifull girl to a walking goddess. It fixed the slight imperfections she once had.

Her body was now more feminine as the muscles she developed over the year were somehow compressed to the point where she has the thin long arms of a model but the power of a body builder. The girl would forever have a body that would remain like a model while her muscles would never appear. Sort of like the case Akai Fuyu had when it gained it's ability from the White Tiger.

Anyways Other than her new look the girl gained a slightly faster healing factor. The blessings earned from defeating the celestrial beasts weren't the changes with Yama's body or the increase of Spiritual energy or Ki but something else she hasn't discovered.

Yama woke up to find that she was alive and that she had no scarring or injuries on her body. She went to observe herself in the reflection off the lake nearby. She was suprised at the changes but she was just happy to be alive. Oh also Akai Fuyu also took in a drop of the Phoenix's blood and now it can slowly repair any damage it has recieved on it's own.

So Yama went down the mountain and snuck into a nearby town. Did she mention that she was naked? Nope. Well oops sorry fire will burn away clothes and it wasn't like she had any spares on her. So Yama Stole a Black kimono with a white sakura petal design that covered the botom left of the kimino. Once she was dressed she properly made her appearance and bought the Kimono off of the tailor who was selling it.

Yama was slightly unsettled at the look everyone was giving her. They were all staring at her with amazement and the mens gazes were filled with a lot of lust. So Yama also bought a large black cloak so she could hide her face from the others view. Finishing the look with Akai Fuyu being strapped to her waist she looked pretty good.

She quickly left the town soon after as she heard the rumor that a goddess has descended down to their town. Yama not wanting to deal with that shit went on to travel to the east. A fortnight later Yama ran into a group of Yokai being led by a Kappa. She quickly killed them all of and the Kappa suprisingly turned into light particles. Yama gave up at guessing what that ment and she just continued on her way east.

A month later Yama found a cave close to where the Azure dragon apparently lived. She could go off and fight the dravon but she knew that she was not strong enough to fight it and she was done with her suicidal attacks. So Yama spent an entire year cultivating and working out her body.

During the year of training her body strengthened a lot but it looked exactly the same, minus the changes to her three sizes. Her Spiritual energy became a lot more pure and the total amount increased by the amount she gets when she defeats a celestrial beast, which is around 1/4th the amount of spiritual energy the beast has. So right now Yama technically has the same amount of spiritual energy as a Celestrial beast.

Yama left the cave and she headed towards the peak of the mountain that the azure dragon slept on. Alongbthe waybshe ran into a Kirin, the horse dragon charged a lightning bolt at her and attacked her. Yama just withdrew Akai Fuyu and cut the lightning bolt inhalf along with the Kirin itself. The Kirin slowly burst into the same old light particles.

A few hours later Yama finally reached the top of the mountain and she walked up to the large snake dragon. The dragon woke up as Yama sent out her spiritual pressure to anounce her precense to the dragon. The Azure dragon twisted up and took flight into the sky and peered down to look at her.

"_You have done well to get this far young warrior. I thank you for anouncing your precense to me as if you didn't you would have never earned my blessing. All I want is a battle, one that can make my blood rush as I haven't let loose in forever."_

Yama nodded her head in agreement. "I will accept the challenge." She grabbed Akai Fuyu's handle and she withdrew the blade and got into her fighting position. The dragon flew up into the sky and then sent a powerfull body tackle at Yama. Yama avoided the dive bomb relatively easily as the dragon wasn't as fast as the White Tiger. However she was flung into the air as the impact from the dragon crashing into the earth created a huge tremor that literally compressed half of the mountain into the ground.

Yama fell on the end of the dragon amd she ran up it's snake like body as she dragged her Katana through the dragons scales on her way up. The dragons scales were sharp and durable as even Akai was taking a small amount of damage from cutting the scales apart. Bjt the blade was fine thanks to the Phoenix's blood allowing the blade to fix itself.

The dragon shouted in pain as it was being sliced apart so it flew up once more a slammed itself into the ground only this time it burrowed itself into the ground like a worm. Yama had to jump off of the dragon before she was dragged underground and crushed. Once she was on the ground she took the chance to observe her surroundings. She couldn't see the dragon as it was underground while the rest of the scenery just looked like a mountain that was cut cleanly in half.

But the scenery didn't remain that way for long as a bunch of giant trees sprouted of the ground and launched towards the sun. Yama was shocked at the sight but the next thing she saw completely took her for a spin. The Azure dragon popped out blow one of the trees and started to wrap around it and used it as a rale to grind itself to the top of the trees. The dragon then swept its tail in a provacative manner, and suddenly all of the trees bent to all point directly at Yama.

They then all shot out each tree similair to an arm punching out at the girl. Yama couldn't really do much other than to try and dodge the trees by jumpimg on the last tree that punched out. Seeing that her plan wouldn't hold out as the trees were getting harder to land on, she instead focused a lot of spiritual energy into her legs so she could propel her body up to the dragon in the sky.

She shot up like a rocket and she appeared infront of the dragons face in an instant. She charged up all of her spiritual energy amd sword intent into her sword and she sent out a sword slash at the dragon. The Dragon also recognised that it was time to release his final attack as he charged up all his energy as he charged at the girls slash while he had a spiky spiritual filled wooden helmet appear on his head.

The helmet charging dragon and the sword slash collided. The first sword slash slowly cut into the dragon while the second sword slash formed behind the first. When the first sword slash disappeared the second sword slash mad contact with the helmet and continued to penetrate where the last cut left off. The second slash slowly lost all of its power and finally died out just after it finished cutting through the helmet.

Although the helmet was gone the dragon was still there and it was still heading directly towards Yama.

"_Haha sorry girl it looks like I win. You should feel honoured that you were able to cut through my helmet as that wood was as strong as diamond."_

The dragon continued it's charge and was only 5 yards away from hitting Yama when suddenly a third sword slash materialised infront of the defensless girl. The third sword slash went straight through the dragon cutting him in half. The momentum of the dragon still had his body fly forwards but luckily for Yama the sword slash had created a narrow path where the parrallel corpse of the dragon flew by. When Their bodies hit the ground she heard another voice in her head.

_"Shishishi I didn't see that one coming. You were all like oh no! and I was like haha to bad I win! and then we were both like what the fuck! Hahaha rhat was the best! You have my blessing young one that was the most blood rushing battle I've had in eons."_

The dragons body slowly dissapeared into the light particles and she felt a large amount of spiritual energy enter her body. Normally she would get around 1/4th oth the total amount of spiritual energy that the celestrial beasts have, but it turns put that the damn dragon gave her all of his spiritual energy.

Yama's body collapsed as it couldn't take the spiritual pressure her body was giving off as the energy ran rampant. Having half of the amount if spiritual energy run uncontrolled and rampant in your body is fatal especially when you're dealing with a huge amount of energy. So Yama's body was destroying and reconstructing itself continously for an entire year until finally she gained full control over her spiritual energy.

When I woke up I knew how much time passed and how that stupid bastard of a dragon almost killed me as a reward. Like seriously the fuck? Is he an idiot among the celestial beast or is he just a sore loser. hahhh I wonder what changed with Akai Fuyu.

I grabbed my Katana and asked the blade what was different with it and it told me that it could now multiply the force it excerted by 3 times the original amount without me having to feel the equal amount of force exceted back at me. Which is a freaking cheat! Banzai!

I picked myself up off of the ground and I made my way towards the capital city. Once there all I had to do was go into the palace and see the final celestial beast the golden dragon. From what I remember I don't actually have to foght it and that it would actually grant any wish I have within limits.

So It took me a month to reach the capital city. I didn't even bother to go through the entrance gate as I just leaped over the wall. The next thing I did was that I went around the city and I bought a lot of different Kiminos that looked nice. The final thing I did was take a quick hello and goodbye at the local Shinto shrine, I grabbed a few Miko outfits and then left.

Finally I walked up to the palace and entered through the front door. A few guards tried to stop me so I just knocked them out as I proceeded to walk by them. Once inside the palace I ignored the rich architecture and just went towards the throne room. When I got in the throne room I recognised the prince sitting on the throne acting as if he was emporer. Wait did Japan ever have a throne for their emporer? Well whatever that's Japan and this is somewhere else extremely similair.

The prince noticed my appearance as he jumped up in his seat. "Hey who do you think you are to enter the throne room withought my permission!"

'Seriously is that the best you can say to hide your embarassment at playing king?'

Yama took her hood down and revealed her face to the young prince which garnered a gasp and an annoying lustful gaze on her.

"Well my mission was to defeat the Celestial beasts then come to the Palace and to speak to the Golden dragon."

The young prince woke up from his gross pervy daydream and he gained a smirk on his face. "Very good but unfortunately you still have no right to be in the throne room without permission so i'm afraid we'll have to execute you. But I can make an exeption this time for you if you agree to become one of my wives."

I just kept the neutral look on my face as I approached the young prince.

"Ah yes it looks like you understand what is good for you quick come over here and serve your future emporer."

I stood infront of the idiot with his arms wide open and I graced his lips with the skin of my knuckles. The stupid prince was sent flying through the throne and into the back of the room. He was out cold but luckily for me I noticed that there was a passage under the destroyed throne which led to the Golden dragon.

And finally after three years I have finally finished my journey. Infront of me stood a majestic golden dragon, he was different from the azure dragon by a lot. The Azure dragon was a blue snake dragon that had green eyes and large antlers on his head along with catfish whiskers on his face. The Golden dragon on the other hand was an eastern dragon with golden scales and silver eyes. He had silver horns on his head and a paor of wings on his back.

_"So you have finally finished your journey young princess. Thank you for all of your hard work I have never seen a princess like you before."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Well you see normally the princesses have a hero or sometimes an army take down the celestial beasts for them as it is to high of a feat for them to do it alone. All that was required was your precense and all would have been good."_

"Wait so I didn't have to fight those beasts by myself what the fuck!!! Why did nobody tell me, no wait why didn't the Emporer send anyone to help me what the heck!"

_"Ahhh so it really seems to be that you didn't know. Well to fill you in I assume the Emporer didn't spare you any guards to help you as right now the country is on the verge of a civil war and sparing one man would be difficult for him.__ What a fool if you did fail and end up dead the beasts would have destroyed the entire country regardless of who was ruling it."_

"Haaa my luck is shit."

"_Don't get to depressed, because you defeated each celestial beast on your own you gained a huge amount of power compared to what the other princesses get."_

"Really? how much does one normally get?"

"_Around 1/100th of their power."_

I jumped in shock. "Seriously I got a fourth from each of the beasts minus the damn sore loser of a dragon.

The golden dragon burst into laughter. "_Haha yeah That little squirt can never take a loss lying down. Anyways What would you like as your wish?"_

"Wait I have a question if a princess only appears once every million years how does that work exactly?"

_"What who said that? A princess appears every two to three hundred years. Maybe a princess who defeats all of the Celestial beasts by herself only appears every million years but other than that they are fairly spread out."_

"Ahhhhh! I feel like everyones been lying to me!!!" Overdramatic tears started to fall down my face."

"_Haha yeah that's unfortunate. Maybe a wish would make you feel better?"_

"Haaa yeah I guess so. I wish that I can be teleported close to my brother so I can see him again."

_"Alright I can do that. Infact I'll help you out a bit extra as a sorry for all the crap you had to deal with."_

"Really thanks."

"_Yeah anyways i'll teleport you to a place where some of your questions will be answered, and in half a year take you need to take the magic knights test that's where you'll meet your brother."_

"Magic knights test? what is tha--" Suddenly a giant ruin circle covered the floor and teleported Yama across the world and suddenly she was rolling down the side of a grassy hill.

When she reached the bottom of the hill her face was planted straight into the ground and her hood was once again flung over her head. She raised her head to see two teens around her age fist bumping eachother while they each held a book in their other hand.

"What the @?$*" She wasn't allowed to finish that sentence either as a grimoire flew out the wall of the building and smacked her head back into the dirt garnering the attention of the other two boys. The books cover had a white five pointed star that had a blue background that was covered in the japanese wave pattern.

And that was how it all began and the tale of the magic knight Yama started.

**Holy shit that took forever to write. I hope you enjoyed the prolouge. At first I was just going to skip it and just add in small flash backs here and there but someway or another I pushed myself to write this instead.**

**There were probably lots of incorrect things involved with how the Rising sun country was set up but whatever creative freedom hate if you want but I was never taught Japanese history so I won't act like I know it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I slowly brought my face out of the ground and looked up to find the stupid book that struck me in the head. I picked up the book and looked at the two boys who were looking at me curiously. The first boy had a pretty bored look on his face. He was tall had black wavy hair and had an interesting necklace on.

The other boy was kinda short, but he was packing some serious muscles. He had Greyish white hair and was pretty roughed up. They were a weird duo but that didn't matter as I was furious. I grabbed the stupid book that hit me in the head and I threw it at them. The taller boy dodged the book while the shorter one got hit in the face.

"Hey! What's the deal! Why'd you throw your grimoire at me!?" The short boy jumped back up and yelled at me.

"What do you mean why! One of you assholes threw that book at me when I was already down! So of course I'm going to throw it back at you two."

"But we didn't throw it at you!"

I tilted my head and sneered at them. "Oh you didn't? Well I don't see anyone else other than you two around. And it just so happens that the both of you already have a book in your hands. So I'm led to believe that either one of you two threw that book at me or that it magically flew on it's own and hit me on the head." I said that last part sarcasticly.

"Ah!!! That's exactly what happened! Right Yuno!" The taller boy nodded his head.

"You must not be from around here if you don't even know what a grimoire is."

I looked at the two with shocked eyes, not that they could tell thanks to my face being hidden by my hood. "Wait seriously? A grimoire as in a magic book?"

"Yes. A Grimoire stores a magicians spells. Each grimoire is different from one another as they can vary from their size to the number of pages they hold. The more pages their are in a grimoire the more unique spells a magician can cast."

The shorter boy looked at Yuno with a surpised face. "Woah!! Yuno since when did you talk so much!" Yuno then frowned and kept his mouth shut after that. Meanwhile I was trying to wrap my head around all the things I learned. 'Grimoire, magic, Magic knights exam having something to do with Yami.'

I looked back at the two boys. "So if I learn how to use magic I can join the magic knights right?" Both boys interest were piqued when I said that. Yuno's eyes narrowed catiousely. "And why do you want to be a magic knight?"

"Oh I've been looking for someone, and I was told that I would find them at the magic knight exam. And the next thing I knew I was here getting hit in the head by a book." Yuno sighed as he relaxed his body while the short boy was hopping around.

"Ohhh! That's great we can go together then. Yuno and I are going to join the Magic knights too. And then I'll beat Yuno and become the magic emporor and propose to Sister Lily!"

Yuno narrowed his eyes and grinned at he shorty. " I'm the one who'll become the magic emporor Asta."

Asta dropped to the floor and started to do push ups. "Uooooooh! I'll show you!!!"

After I played the third wheel on Asta and Yuno's broship moment, they took me to their home. Apparently both of them are orphans and they grew up in a small old church. I was introduced to Sister Lily, Father Orsi, Nash, Recca, Aruru and Hollo.

After our little introduction Father Orsi started to cry over having another mouth to feed. Yuno and Asta looked a little guilty as they didn't think about the financial side of things. Luckily I had a spare gem or two from my journey so I gave them to Foster Orsi as payment. He cried once again but this time in delight.

An hour later we had dinner which consisted of something called a Tato? It was dry and had no real taste but it reminded me of Potatoes. The food was good and I thanked Sister Lily for making it for us.

Oh and I found out that the people in Hage village or technically the Clover kingdom believe in God. It wasn't as main stream as it was back in my last world as their was no Holy wars or seperate branches. The churches held little to no power over their believers as the Monarchey reighned supreme. I guess the nobilities didn't want a second entity that rules over the public as Government and Religion don't mix well.

Anyways after dinner we cleaned up and headed up to bed. Yuno, Asta, Recca, Hollo, Aruru, and Nash all shared the same room and slept together. They offered to let me sleep with them but I rejected it as it looked uncomftorable enough without me. So I leaned up against the wall in the corner of the room and fell asleep. It wasn't the first time I did this as I normally slept while leaning against a random tree these last two years.

I woke up and looked around the room and I was surprised to see it empty. I am pretty good at getting up early but it seems that I let myself sleep in for once. I pushed myself up off of the ground and headed downstairs to greet the rest. And what a waste that was as no one was there, so I went outside to look for someone.

I found Yuno in the back yard practicing his wind magic while Nash and Alulu watched. I walked up to Yuno and pat him on the back to get his attention. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder and glared at me. "What?"

"Wow that was cold." He continued to stare at me as if he was still waiting for an actual reply. " Fine whatever I just wanted to say good morning to you." After that his glare stopped and he just nodded his head and then ignored me as he went back to his magic training.

Feeling annoyed I turned and walked over to where Alulu and Nash were standing. "Good morning Nash and Alulu."

Alulu waved at me shyly while Nash grunted at me. I frowned at the boys response to me. "Why are you also being ride towards me Nash?"

The boy raised his head up at me and glared. "Why wouldn't I be rude to some sketchy guy who just shows up and tries to join our lives. I mean we haven't even seen what your face looks like with your hood covering it. Plus to top it all off you look weak."

I laughed at him. Like really hard. I couldn't help it the kid was right that I looked sketchy, but of all the things he could've called me he called ME weak. I'm the dumbass princess who went and took down four huge ass mythical creatures by herself and I'm weak.

Nash started to blush becoming discomforted at being laughed at for no reason at all. He got all defensive and started to panic. "What are you laughing at ugly!?"

'... What did he just call me?' I grabbed the top of his head and I lifted him up off of the ground and I glared into his eyes. **"What did you just call me?"** Nash started to sweat all over and his body started to shake from fear.

The boy didn't respond to my question as he was mute from fear. So I dropped him back onto the ground and turned to leave but there was a tall body standing in my way. Yuno was blocking my way while he wore a determined look on his face. I tried to walk around him but he just blocked me off once again. "What?" I said a little to venomesly.

Yuno looked down ar me. "Apologize or else."

I smirked back at him. "Or else what?"

Yuno then held out his hand to the side and sent a blade of air that cut a tree in half. Yuno's face didn't change into one of arrogance or anything of the sorts as it remained the same calm face as before. I then looked over to Nash as he wore a surprised face but I could see a bit of arrogance appear in his eyes as he stared at me as if waiting for me to grovel and beg for forgiveness due to Yuno's power.

I clapped my hands. "Impressive. But I will still not apologize to him."

Yuno raised an eyebrow while Nash let out a high pitched yell. "What do you mean you won't apologize, didn't you see Yuno's magic aren't you afraid?"

I smiled and leaned back. "Nah."

Yuno then held his hand up once again and faced his palm towards me this time. "Are you sure?"

My grin became even wider as I saw this. My left hand shifted down and grabbed Akai Fuyu's handle in a reverse grip hidden inside my cloak. "Yeah I'm sure."

Yuno then sent out a wind blade at me. The blade of wind was pretty fast but it looked like it was moving at a snails pace to me. I unsheathed my blade and cut the wind blade perfectly making it cancel itself out. Then I launched myself at Yuno appearing next to him only a second later with Akai Fuyu's blade resting inches away from his throat.

The scene was quite as you could hear the breeze blow against the leaves on the trees. I backed the blade away from Yuno's neck and resheathed the blade. I looked up to see Yuno's shocked eyes as I heard Nash fall onto his butt behind us. "You shouldn't demand anything from anyone even if you think you have more power than them. I've met a lot of arrogant people throughout my life and I know that you aren't one, but that doesn't mean you don't have a large amount of pride."

I locked my eyes with Yuno's. "I didn't hurt the boy nor did I insult him. You can protect him all you like but by protecting him from everything will ultimately destroy him."

Yuno continued to stare into my eyes. "How so?"

"He looks down on others to ignore his own weakness. I saw it yesterday when he looked at Asta and I saw it just now when you threatened me with your power. It's gross and disgusting but I undersrand that he is just a kid so I blew it off, but his thinking is warped so there is now way in hell I would apologize to him and make it worse."

Yuno turned his gaze towards Nash and I also turned around to look at the boy. His but was on the ground while his hands were clenched into fists while snot and tears poured down his face. He let out a whimper as he mumbled out a few words that no one but he himself could hear.

Not putting up with the crappy response we were given I questioned. "What did you say?"

The boy looked up with defiance in bis tear filled eyes. "What do you know? Magic is everything, People with strong magic are stronger than everyone else and get to live better lives than everybody. While people like us are cast aside as if we're trash because we have less magic, less power. So why is it so wrong for me to do the same!"

I walked up to Nash and gave him a hard slap across his face. The slap echo'd off in the distance as his eyes grew wide in shock. "You're an idiot. Just because someone has more magic then you doesn't make you worth less than them. There are tons of ways for someone to grow stronger, some through their inteligence, some through their bodies, and others through their bonds with others. Those who grow complacent will eventually fall behind the idiot who didn't give up. So before you give up on yourself, let Asta or Yuno prove you wrong when one of them eventually change the way your kingdom works."

The boy started to cry while Yuno watched with an unreadable expression on his face. I walked by him and stopped in my tracks. "Oh and by the way I didn't use any mana or magic in that fight against Yuno there." I let that sink into their heads for a few seconds. "So it looks like I already helped to prove that mana doesn't mean everything."

I started to walk again while giving my goodbye. "Also I'm still not sorry. You really shouldn't call a girl ugly. Bye bye."

Later that evening dinner was a little weird. Asta was the same as ever all loud and choking on his food while everyone else were quite. Yuno was just silently eating his Tato's while Nash had a contemplative look on his face. There was still a red hand print left on his cheek from earlier this morning. Sister Lily tried to heal it but Nash refused to let her. And so the atmosphere during dinner was ackward to say the least.

After dinner we went upstairs to go to bed. I returned to the same corner of the room I slept in previousley and started to meditate. It was around two in the morning when I finished. Noticing the time and how everyone was still asleep I snuck out of the room and went outside.

There was a full moon out that night amd the sky was filled with stars. It was strange how I admired them and compared the night sky from my first life to my current lifes. On a good night in my previous life you were lucky if you could see a dozen or so stars out at night. The view was nothing compared to the hundreds if not thousands of little stars that lit up the sky I'm staring at right now.

Time passed by slowly as I stared at the night sky while sitting on the roof. My thoughts were blended together as I felt a calming feeling wash over my mind. And when I woke up from my peacefull stupor I found Yuno sitting next to me also gazing into the sky.

We remained quite, not saying a word to eachother as we continued to gaze into the ocean of stars. An hour or so passed by and I felt the warmth from my left side dissapear as Yuno got up and started to leave. Right before he jumped down off of the roof he said. "Thanks."

Later on that day I decided to go off into the woods to try and practice my magic. From what I gathered from Asta, the next magic knights exam would be in six months. So not having much to do until the exam I decided that I would learn how to use my magic and what my grimoire can do. I took my girmoire out and examined it for any clues that would help me figure out what sort of magic I can use.

The grimoire had a five pointed white star on the front along with blue wave patterns below it. 'The star was out of place though, wasn't there suposed to be a clover in it's place? Eh it doesn't matter it's not like i'll find out what it means by staring at it.' So next I opened the grimoir and started to flip through the pages. Every single page in the book was blank, which made sense as I still didn't know any spells yet.

'So I got nothing from the book. I mean I don't even understand how to learn magic spells. Do you have to learn them from someone else, or does it just appear randomly. I can't even train my magic like other wizards because my mana is pure and doesn't convert into any element.' I started to play with the book in my hand as I thought. 'And how do they even float in the air? Whenever Yuno or Sister Lily used a spell the book would just float there on it's own and open to the page with the spell they were casting was on?'

I tossed the grimoire up in the air to see if it would float but twelve seconds later the book hit the ground. 'Nope throwing it up in the air doesn't work.' I picked the grimoire off of the ground and dusted it off before I went back to brainstorming. 'What if I put mana into the book? I mean it's a magic book so maybe mana makes it work?'

I poured my mana into the book and the star on my grimoire started to light up. The waves on the cover seemed to look like they were actually moving as a bright white aura surrounded my grimoire. The book levitated out of my hand and snapped open flipping to a random page. The blank page then lit up as strange symbols I couldn't recognize filled the entire page. Once it was all said and done the book stayed open hovering an inch off away from my hand.

I didn't know what the spell could do or how to use it. Not knowing what else to do I tried to guide my mana into the grimoire once more only this time I concentrated on storing it on the spell page. A bright light flashed and I heard a loud poof. My surroundings were covered by a giant cloud of smoke making it so I couldn't see.

"Eh so my magic is smoke magic? Or would it technically be considred cloud magic?"

"_Neither you dumb ass bitch!"_

"Hey who are you calling a bitch!" I yelled out. A small ball of red light was approaching me as the fog was slowly starting to clear.

"_I did. I don't know which is sadder the fact that you didn't reject being a dumb ass or that I actually lost to you."_ The fog finally cleared out and the figure of a chibi red bird was floating infront of me.

"Wait are you that phoenix that I fought? How are you not dead?" The red bird started to flap it's wings at a faster rate as it's face looked irritated.

"_What do you mean "_how are you not dead?" _Did your brain go straight to your chest you dumb bimbo!"_

"Well sorry if I don't get how magic works. Your right I should just go and look up why mythical creatures show up in a grimoire and how to make it where they're not an ass to you." I said sarcastically.

"_Well I doubt you'll find that book their but maybe you should go to the library you could use it. If you were any dumber I'd have killed you ages ago."_

I glared at the tiny red bird. "Actually if I was any dumber the white tiger would have killed me before meeting you. Plus you did try to kill me, you just failed."

"_Yeah well whatever bitch! How the fuck does that fight even count you just bullshitted in that last attack!"_

Well screw you too. I was minding my buisness and breaking through to the swordelder stage when you just popped up and attacked me."

"_What was I supposed to do let you get stronger?"_

"Preferabley yes."

"_Well screw that! You were pretty much dead and then oops power up cheat. Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!"_

"_That's not even the worst part you did it again when you fought the stupid battle junkie dragon! How come you always cheat when your about to lose!"_

Well in my defence I like to live by a certain family saying."

"_Oh and what would that be?"_

"Simple it's surpass your limits."

"_What do you mean surpass your limits! Are you an idiot!? Limit means that's as far as you can go, there is no way to surpass something you can't do!"_

"Well whatever you say you can't deny that it worked against you and that giant floating snake."

"_So basically your family saying is to bullshit, and pull a power up out if your ass."_

"Well when you put it that way then yes." I said cheerilly. The chibi phoenix started to peck at my face.

"Owowowow stop that! What do you even want!?"

_"Fuck how do you still not understand? You summoned me here you idiot."_

My eyes grew wide in shock. "How did I do that! Was it the spell from my book?"

"_Yeah it was. Didn't you see that whenever you defeated one of us four mythical animals that we turned into mana particles."_

Ah! Those small white lights you guys turned into!"

"_Yeah those. To sum it up for an idiot like you basically whenever you beat a being with a strong soul they are bounded to you and are linked to your soul."_

So that's why some Yokai turned into white lights while others didn't."

"_Yeah pretty much. And now thanks to the fact that you have a grimoire you can harness and use our power to aid you."_

"And umm how do I harness that exactly?"

The phoenix became irritated at me again. "_How the hell am I supposed to know!? Magic grows and changes with the user. So unless you grow as a person you wont have any new spells to use."_

"Okay then do you mind explaining to me how this spell works then?"

"_How useless are you? Whatever the spell you have now can summon us into the physical realm. Right now you suck at the spell which shows as my form is that if a small bird."_

"Interesting. Can I summon more than one spirit at once?" I asked the chibi phoenix.

"_I don't know why?"_

Hehe do you happen to want to help me get revenge on a stupid floating snake." The chibi phoenixs's eyes grew sharp and it's beak raised into a smile.

"_I think it looks like we'll actually get along pretty well." _I nodded my head and while I poured atleast twice the amount of mana I used to summon the Chibi phoenix to summon the Azure Dragon. Another puff of smoke appeared but this time it was much smaller. A figure started to dash away immidiatlly after it was summoned.

But the chibi phoenix was prepared for this as it clearly grabbed the Chibi Dragon by it's neck using it's talons.

"_Where do you think you're going pal." _The phoenix said in a demeaning tone.

I also walked up to the small dragon woth a pleasent smile on my face as I was cracking my knuckles. "Oh Azure-kun it's been forever, like what a year since the last time I saw you. The gift you left me was so pleasent that both Phoenix and I felt that you should experiance it as well."

The small dragon started to shiver in place. "_Ca-can't you take a joke?"_

I looked over at the Phoenix while it stared right back at me and we both smiled at the same time. "No!/_No!"_

We then proceeded to beat the lousy dragon for awhile. The phoenix burnt him a bit while I just kept punching him untill my anger wore off. When we were done my mana reserves were almost completely empty. The tiny beat up Azure dragon was unsummoned due to the fact that I couldn't support the mana cost, while the Phoenix was starting to faze out. But before it left it dropped a bomb on me.

"_Oh and just so you know due to the fact that you were the first person other than gold jiji to beat me you are now this emproress's bride."_

And then poof she was gone. I didn't feel like thinking about it as the it had been a long day and I needed something to eat. So I called it a day and headed back to the church and made it there just in time for dinner. We had Tatoes fir dinner once again, and they are still pretty dry and tasteless. But suprisingly they fill you up nicely so it was better than staying hungry.

Halfway through the meal Asta asked me a question that made me feel like an idiot.

"Hey uhh I've been meaning to ask you but it slipped my mind due to training and all. Can you tell us your name?"

Pfffff* "Ehehehe. Sorry now that I think about it I really didn't give you my name. My name's Yama."

Everyones eyes grew slightly larger and Alulu and Rekka looked confused. "That's a weird name." Rekka said out loud.

Sistler Lily leaned over and pinched Rekka's ear. "Rekka-chan that's a rude thing to say about a person now say your sorry."

Rekka's head dropped. "I'm sorry for calling your name weird Yama."

I laughed and waved it off. "It's all right it's not a name from the clover kingdom anyways."

Asta jumped up and was super loud. "Ph yeah Yama you said you weren't from the Clover kingdom!"

I nodded my head. "Yep that's right I'm from a certain island country very far from here."

"Is that why you wear a cloak?" Yuno asked calmly.

I shook my head. "No I just don't like stares so I feel more comfortable wearing it nowadays."

Yuno and Sister Lily nodded their heads while Asta tilted his head in confusion. "Why would they stare?"

I took a minute to think of a way ti explain it to Asta. "Asta what if I said that I looked exactly like Sister Lily."

"WHAT YOU DO!!!" Asta shouted getting in my face. His nose was only mere inches away from mine. I reached my arm out and pushed him back a bit.

"Too close. And no it isn't. What I wanted to say was what if Sister Lily walked around and people gave her inappropiate looks."

Asta flexed his muscles at me. "I'd beat them up of course!"

I laughed at that. "Yeah I bet you would. Anyways the whole point is that I don't have to deal with that if they don't see my face in the first place."

Asta frowned. "But that's not fair to you."

I played with the Tatoe on my fork. "Yeah I guess it really isn't. I'll try to get over it eventually."

Asta nodded his head and bumped his hand on his chest. "Alright! If anyone tries to mess with you Yama I'll take carenof them."

I let out a small giggle. "Hehe thanks Asta I'll leave it up to you." After dinner we cleaned up and went to bed to end the day.

The next five months I spent there were filled with a lot of sweat and fun. The first month I practiced summoning all of the creatures linked to my soul. The Tengu I defeated was one of those creatures. He looked all cute in his chibi form as he kept his staff and wore a doll size blue yukata.

It turns out that I had to name the spirits connected to me as well. So I named the Tengu 'Kage' because apparently he uses shadow magic. I also gave names out to the chibi Kyuubi, Kapaa, and Kirin. I named the Kyuubi Sakkaku, the Kapaa Mizumi, and the Kirin Sanda. They all liked the names well enough. On the other hand I couldn't think of any good names for the four mythical creatures so I left that alone for now.

On the second month I focused on trying to summon the creatures while they remain in their original size. It was extremely tough but in the end I can do it now. Well not really but sorta. The mythical creatures I can summon them at full size for only around a minute before I run out of mana while the lesser creatures can last for five minutes.

On the third and fourth month of training I focused on fighting with and against my summons. It was neat how each one of my summons used differrent kinds of magic and that they could use them to support me in various ways. The fights were either one on one rematches against me or tag team battles. For the battles I had to make sure I was far enough away from Hage village so that I wouldn't attract any attention. Also when we had tag team matches my summons were all in their chibi forms.

And finally on the fifth and final month I just relaxed and played with Rekka, Nash, Alulu, and Hollo. Alulu and Hollo were cute, and were easily entertained with simple games like hide and seek, patty cake, and tick tack toe. Rekka was a pretty chill girl herself as she was the oldest of the bunch. She had fun telling me all the gossip in hage and her interests.

Finally Nash has grown more humble and well confident in himself after that one time. Lately he's been diligently training his magic and body more. The other day he apologized for calling me ugly and I forgave him. As a reward for him apologizing to me I carved him out a chess board with their own matching pieces. I made the board out of dark oak and balsa wood along with the pieces.

He picked up the game pretty fast and you can see him playing it if he isn't helping out his siblings or practicing magic. I told him when I first taught him the game that the game is a great way to train your mind how to stratigize properley when you find yourself in different scenarios. He thanked me for the game and I could tell he really cherishes the gift.

Anyways tomorrow is the day that Yuno, Asta, and I set off to the capital to take the Magic Knight exam.

**AU: I was surprised to see that a lot of people actually liked the story so far. And that made me release this chapter a little earlier than I was planning to. I wanted to try and make each chapter around 10k words long each but I think at minamum I'll make them 5k long.**

**Also if you were surprised at how dirty the Phoenix's mouth was so was I. When I wrote the scene where Yama asked if it was cloud or smoke magic, my fingers juat naturally typed it out. I then looked back and realized that the Phoenix never actaully said anything before in the previous chapter. So I liked the thought of imagening the Phoenix go all 'Shit, Fuck, that's Bullshit before fading away.'**

**Naming Ideas:**

**What should I name the four Mythical beasts. Originally I wanted to give them all dragon ball names like naming the turtle Roshi and the dragon Shenron. But then I thought what will I name the white tiger or Phoenix. Should I name the white tiger Yamcha?... No that is a fate worse than death. So in the end I decided to see if the readers have any good names. So leave a comment behind for any suggestion on what you think would be good names for them.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Dammit Asta stop eating all these random things. You're going to get your stomache sick right before the exam." I reached my arm out and grabbed the roasted salamander out if Asta's hand and threw it away.

"Noooo! Yama don't waste my food!" Asta ran over to the food on the floor and picked it up. He blew the dirt off of the cooked salamander before he started to eat it again. He took less than thirty seconds to scarf it down and let out a small burp. He rubbed his belly leaning back and had a pleased look on his face.

"Man that was good, but still not as good as Sister Lily's meals." I rolled my eyes while Yuno let out a sigh. It was a nice morning today, the sun is bright there are few clouds in the sky and the atmosphere in the city was pleasent. The residents of the capital were excited for the Magic Knights Exam. I asked one of the stall owners we went to about it and apparently they make a lot more profit in a day then an entire month of work every time the Magic Knight's Exam rolls around. So the people really like the exam because it brings them wealth and a promise for greater protection when new magic knights are recruited.

At the moment we are heading to the Exam sight. It was set at a large looking arena that had a Colosseum feel to it. We had to line up and fill out a form that basically just asked our name and place of birth. I just wrote '?' for my name and 'Earth' for place of birth. Oh and yes the planet here is also called earth so it fits. While I filled out the paper I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to find Yuno looking over my shoulder and reading my form.

I just stared at him while he stared back. It took a good minute for him to say anything at all. "Why did you fill it out like that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know I just felt like it, Kinda wanna see if they are really checking these things or not."

He just gave me a blank look before he let out a small very unoticable sigh and nodded his head before he walked off. I gave him a pouted look, not like he could see it or anything thanks to his back facing me and that I still have my hood up. The hoods in this world are freaking cool by the way. There has to be some sort of magical law that takes place in this world that makes it impossible to see what a person looks like when they have a hood on. Some sort of black shadow blocks most of the persons face when wearing your hood and wanting to hide yourself. It's neat and convenient for me so I chose not to think about it to hard.

The crowd of applicants was huge. The entire stadium was filled to the brim with other teenagers aspiring to become Magic Knights. They are all here to try their hand at being recruited by one of the Nine squads of mages who specialize in battle that work directly under the Magic Emporor. They see these members as heroes and mosr of the Clover kingdom admire them for their service. Because nothing was going on at the moment I chose to listen in to the other Apllicant's conversations.

"Phew I'm getting nervous." The guy who said that had a bird on his head. While the man near him had a few of those same birds messing with him.

"Ow what the heck is wrong with these birds?" Said man was now complaining as the cute birds were playing with him. None of the birds approached me which was sad because they were really cute, unlike the flaming chicken I had.

The first man looked towards the idiot bird hater. "They're the famous Anti-Birds of the exam venue. The less magic power you have the more they peck at you."

'Ah no fair that's why they won't play with me!' I pouted from under my hood and stomped the ground a bit out of anger.

The first man started to shoo the Anti-Birds away in a rough manner. 'Peice of shit don't treat animals like that!'

"Hey look at him!" The man pointed at Yuno. "Not a single bird is going near him!"

"Oh it's him! The one from the Boones... The one chosen by the Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire."

"Four-Leaf Clover!" A girl yelled exited as she blushed staring at Yuno. It was kinda disturbing that she blushed at the thought of Yuno due to his Grimoire. Actually now that I think of it I have the perfect line for that if anyone stares at my Grimoire.

"Heh Heh Heh!" Asta walked up locking his eyes on Yuno. "One of us is going to become the Wizard King Yuno. Our legend starts here, Yuno!"

"What Wizard King!?"

Asta smiled as the dozen of Anti-Bords were pecking and stretching his face. "I'll show you the results of my ... Last few months of training... OWWWWW!"

Asta started to run away from the birds screaming. "ARGHHHHHHH! What's up with these freaking birds!?" The entire swarm of Anti-Birds chased after him while the other applicants laughed. 'I wish Asta ran towards me, that way I could also play with the birds.' I let out a sigh and looked at Yuno. 'He had a blank look on his face like usual, but I could tell. Just like me he also wants to play with the cute Anti-Birds but is cursed with the same fate as I'. At the same time Yuno felt a small shiver go down his spine as a misunderstanding took place.

Asta continued to run around for a few minutes before he bumped into a large man. "Oh sorry for bumping into you."

The man glared at Asta. "You want to die runt!" Asta froze out of fear for a second letting his brain reboot. his face morphed a few times before a relaxed and stupid smile washed over his face. Asta stuck his hand out offering his hand to the man.

"Wow you look so old for your age. You must have had it tough huh?" The crowd was silent as a intense killing intent washed over the crowd if applicants. One of those applicants namely Yama recognised the particular killing intent as she rushed off to the area where it was originating. Meanwhile...

**"Looks like you are ready to die!" **The man known as Yami gripped Asta's head and raised his body in the air. Asta was flailing around freaking out. Yami was about to torment Asta but fortunately he was kinda? saved by the blond man who appeared in the crowd.

"Ah Mister Yami! What are you doing down here? Sheesh!" Yami didn't even bother to turn around as he applied more force into the hand that was gripping Asta's head. "Huh? I'm about to wring his neck."

" Uh please don't, A magic knight's captain shouldn't be killing the examinees. Besides why are you down here with them?"

"I went to take a dump and got lost."

The crowd started to whisper around as they recognised the three magic knights standing with them but the only thing that wasn't whispered was the captain of the Black Bulls.At the same time Yama had just arrived at the spot where she felt the familiar Killing intent.

" The lord of destruction Yami Sukehiro! The captain of one of the magic knights squads the Black Bulls!"

Under Yama's hood her eyes started to water as an uncontrolable happiness surged within her. 'Niichan!' She was so overjoyed infact that she missed the comments after Yami's introduction and the facts on how the Black Bulls were the worst of the magic knights squads. Yama was going to go abd talk to her niichan but she was stopped.

"Thanks for waiting... Invited examinees."

The crowds then started to cheer and roar at the arrival of the rest of the magic knight squad captains arrival. Yami dropped Asta and headed towards Yama's direction due to the fact that the Captains pavillion was currently behind her.

"You better appreciate your saved life. Cause if you don't I'll kill you." Yami continued to walk towards Yama as they were a few feet apart now. Yama's heart was beating really hard at the moment as she was a little shy to talk to her onichan after so long. But Yama was a warrior so she willed up her courage and opened her mouth to speak.

Yami on the other hand was in a hurry and extremely irritated. Having a cloaked person blocking his path was annoying atleast the other examinees were smart enough to clear a path for him but the cloaked guy wasn't moving. Once he was only a few feet away from the cloaked guy he just didn't give a shit about being a little rough so Yami shoved the cloaked guy to the side. "Move it you creep." Finral apologised to the cloaked examinee while Yami just continued on his way. Meanwhile with Yama.

'... Onichan just called me a creep.' Her body was petrified a little and would shaked just a little every now and then. But after a few seconds a very concentrated scary aura enveloped her. And the cruel, scary, and possibly evil smile that belongs to all angry females appeared on her face. Somewhere out there in a different reality, one Shikaku Nara shivered and sent a prayer out to the man who was being targeted by '_The Look'._

Following that the Captain of the Golden dawn used his magic to equip each of the examinees with a magic broom. They were instructed to fly on the broom to show off how well they had control over their mana. Something about showing mages potential or whatever and that if you couldn't do that much then you had no future.

Yuno excelled at the test as he was standing on his broom and flying around effortlessly. Asta on the other hand couldn't get off the ground, you know no magic and all. Yama was just sitting on her broom floating higher than most of the other competitors plotting something.

The next few tests after that focused on the examinee's aim, power, and control over their magic. Some prick always perfirmed next to Asta trying to look goid infront of the captains. Yuno did well on all of these tests and Asta well still no magic. Yama just used the trick she created to pass all of the tests. By using her spirits as a medium she could convert her pure mana into elemental mana. So using the Phoenix as a medium Yama casted a bunch if fire magic to pass the tests.

The Golden Dawn's captain started to speak again. "Next is the final test. In this test you will engage in actual combat. You will pair up with someone and fight him or her. You may use your grimoire as I'm sure most of you must have mastered atleast one or two attack spells. The main job of being a magic knight is to battle. So feel free to show us what you are made of." Yama looked around to find anyone who would spar with her. Asta was already taken by the prick from earlier while Yuno agreed to fight with some arrogant noble. Yama on the other hand didn't find anyone so she was perplexed at what she should do.

"Would the first competitors come forward?"

Asta and the prick known as Sekke walked out if the crowd of examinees. The rest of the group were spread out in a circle around both Asta and Sekke. Sekke went up to Asta and was whispering something into Asta's ear. The atmosphere around Asta changed from an upbeat one to a calm and serious one. The Golden Dawn captain declared the match to begin.

Asta and Sekke were a good distance away from eachother. "I'm not going to hold back Asta come and get me!" Sekke shouted out loud in a manner that made it look like he was creating a performance. If anything he was a decent actor in Yama's eyes as he nailed the execution and timing of his magic right after giving his come at me bro speech. A bronze barrier formed around Sekke and a few canon like shapes extruded out of the dome. It looked like a well thought out spell tbat juggled between a tight defence and a decent attack, but Yama could tell that it woudl only ever be effective against small fries.

The crowd of examinees then expressed their jealousy at not being able to fight Asta and how they pitied him. Like the sheep they are in Yama's eyes they knew nothing and underestimated their enemies. The first thing she learned when she was training with her Shishou was that you should never underestimate your oponent. Humans are a greedy and tricky species one way or another they'll come up with a way to catch you off guard and win. The best example she could remeber is that if an animal got caught in a bear trap it would bite off it's leg to escape. While if a human got caught in the trap they would fake their death and will wait until the hunter appears vefore catching them off guard and killing them. The lesson in her eyes was that Humans were unpredictable when backed into a corner and that they'll throw their limits out the window as long as they din't lose their will to survive.

"Don't hold back I'm ready for you." Sekke raised his arm and gestured for Asta to come at him.

"Got it. Here I go." Asta shot off from the ground and pulled his anti magic sword out from his grimoire and instantly destroyed Sekke's shield causing Sekke to get one shotted from getting hit by Asta's sword.

"I'm not here just to join the magic knights and have a blast without putting in any effort. I'm here to work my butt of and become the Wizard King."

Yuno and Yama both smiled at Asta's declaration. Yuno because he was thinking of his rivalry with his friend while Yama because she was proven once again that her new friends were on their way to their dream.

After Asta's battle a multitude of other exciting magic battles went down. The spells ranged from simple fireballs to magic dolphins made out of rubber being used to bounce the mage out of the way from incoming spells. Yama enjoyed watching all of the crazy spells that were used in creative and weird ways. And finally the second to last battle ended with the mage who uses paper plane magic to win against the rock magic user. In the back of Yama's mind she could hear her spirits talking.

'Told you paper beats rock' Black Turtle

'That's bullshit if I threw a rock at a piece if paper the paper would be torn through by the rock.' Pheonix

'Nah that's just how the human game if rocj paper scissors works don't question it. Apparently it was origanally refering to martial arts attacks and then turned into the game that the humans use today.' BT

'Umm why are you even talking about this?' Yama.

'Shut up you dumb bimbo we're up to fight anyways so focus on that!!' Phoenix

'Don't call me a dumb bimbo!' Yama.

Yama walked into the circle and looked around fir her opponent. The other examinees also looked around for her opponent but no one stepped out of the crowd. Just when the captain of the golden dawn was going to interfere a siloute appeared from the crowd and walked into the circle.

"Ho-ho-ho...

That we would meet is a fate chosen by the world itself.

I have anxiously awaited the arrival of those such as yourself."

INTRODUCTION POSE*

"My name is Megumin!"

"My calling is that of an arch wizard, one who controls explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magic!"

"Fu-fu.. Do you, too, desire my forbidden strength, which is so almighty, I've been ostracized by the entire world?

Then show me thine resolve to peer into the ultimate abyss with me!

When a man stares into the abyss, the abyss stares back."

"I am Megumin, user of the finest magic crimson demons possess! My lethal magic demolishes mountains, smashes boulders."

The crowd was silent as most if them were stunned at the disturbing scene before them. The small girl dressed in a red short dress wearing a black cape along with a witch hat struck another pose as she held up her staff while a very, very thin grimoir floated up above her head.

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark,

I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson.

The time of awakening cometh.

Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary,

appear now as an intangible distortions!

I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force:

a destructive force without equal!

Return all creation to cinders,

and come frome the abyss!

Explosion!"

"Shit!!!!!" A few captains activated their defence spells to protect the other contestants from getting caught up in the crazy explosion that went off. Megumin's petite body was caught up in the aftershock of the explosion and she was sent flying off across the arena. Meanwhile Yama had to resort to summoning the Black Turtle ti shield ber from the explosion.

The arena was filled with a large cloud of dust and once it was settled down everyone, including the captains were shocked to see that the cloaked figure AKA Yama appeared to be perfectly fine standing in the middle if the giant hole that surrounded her. Megumin who was on the verge of passing out was shocked to say the least.

"B-but how? I hit you with an Explosion their is no way an explosion will ever lose!" Yama walked up to Megumin and gave her a weak karate chop to the head.

"How you ask?" Yama decided to have a little fun with Megumin. " Well it's simple really, It's just that I am much further in the dao if explosions."

Megumins eyes grew big and a little watery at the same time. "...No." she mumbled.

"Tell me Megumin the archwizard what is an explosion to you?"

"Explosions are the ultimate art form, ut's beauty in itself. Explosions are unstoppable and are the most destructive and powerfull mafic out there!" Megumin yelled flailing around on the ground.

Yama shook her head in dissapointment. "You fool you are to narrowminded to realise the explosions true potential. You are to fixated on the medium sized explosion that you don't even realise that you are disregarding the other forms of explosions."

"Other forms?" Megumin asked.

"Yes for example an explosion of light that disturbs the senses and makes people run around like headless chikcens. Or small explosives that make a large amount of noise frightening others in an amusing way bringing joy instead of destruction. The mere fact thought that you only revel in the art of destruction in the dao if explosions is sickening. Life is made from an explosion, The universe was also created from a super explosion do you know what they call that one explosion."

Megumin shook her head no.

"It's called the Big Bang and it is the first and last explosion."

Megumin looked shocked. "How could it be the first and the last!?"

Yama smiled from inside her cloak. "The big bang created the universe but what you don't know is that the universe is still getting expanding to this day. Do you know what that means?"

Megumin was practically crying at this point. "No I do not please enlighten this foolish one!!!"

"It means that the explosion is still exploding right now. A never ending eternal explosion that will forever create more and more planets and stars. It was so great in fact that to balance itself out that a new concept had to come into exsistance. It's known as an implosion the opposite of an explosion as instead of spreading out it pulls everything towards it. Black holes are an example of how evil but necassary Implosions are. So burn this in your memory here and now. Explosions aren't just actions or event but a way of life. You must spread and share the beauty and enjoyment to those around you to create new experiances, and don't fall to the implosions temptation of greed where you take everything a keep it to yourself leaving you to drown choaking yourself to death."

Megumin had stars in her eyes as wobled herself into a dogeza position. "Please accept this foolish one as your disciple."

Yama almost cracked up at this but she used every bit of willpower in her bodu to keep a steady face and tone. "Very well I accept the fool known as Megumin as my apprentice."

"Hai Apprentice Megumin greets her Shishou!"

...

Everyone else in the arena at the time chose to ignore the foolish antics between Yama and Megumin. Even Yuno was weirded out and that's saying something.

After awhile the Captains started to call out the examinee's numbers and begin assighning which Magic Knight squad people were in. After an hour of waiting Yuno was called up as cotestant #164 and every Captain raised their hand. Yuno ended up choosing the Golden Dawn which is apparently is the best one. Yama wasn't that interested in the squads as she already figured that she would join her brothers squad. She was still a little sad that she wouldn't be able to see Yuno that often for some reason she couldn't understand. Asta on the other hand wasn't called chosen by anyone.

Yami antagonised him and Asta defended himself by saying that he didn't care and that he wouldn't give up. Yami found it funny and forced Asta into joining the Black Bulls. Megumin Also got into the Black Bulls as well due to the fact that Yami wanted a minion who could clear out a bunch of land incredibly fast and something about using explosions to find hotsprings.

And finally when it was Yama's turn every single captain raised their hand except Yami.

Yami frowned at the sight and asked "Why?" outloud.

"Well even though we didn't see how well you could fight It mostly comes down to the fact that you figured out a way to either tank or avoid damage from the explosion. That's why us captains see you as a worthy investment." Answered the captain of the Golden Dawn.

Yama shook her head. "I'm sorry that's not what I meant." She then pointed her finger at Yami. "I meant why don't you want me in your squad."

Yami looked down at the cloaked figure and took a deep inhale from his cigarette before letring out a deep sigh releasing the smoke from his lungs. " Cause I find you creepy."

A tick mark appeared on Yama's head and she got very very angry. She released all of her Magic power and presured it all on Yami. Yami stopped breathing for a second before he shot down from the pavillion with his katana drawn in an attack on Yama. Yama know she had messed with Yami good enough by pulling the same stunt that he pulled on Asta earlier was ready for the attack.

In on fluid motion Yama unsheathed Akai Fuyu and met the blade with Yami's. Yami infused his sword with his darkness magic while Yama just pumped more pure magic into her own blade. The collision ended in a stalemate as both of the two siblings were pushed back in an instant. And in thar quick exchange both of the siblings learned enough about their opponent. Yami learned that the cloaked person easily had more magic power than him and was to a large extent a better swordsman. But he knew that The cloaked person wasn't as physically strong as him and also very inexperianced at using their magic.

Yami and Yama kept clashing their swords with eachother using magic and Ki to predict and force eachother into improvising new strategies. None of the other Magic Knight Captains interfered in the battle between the two swordsmen while the newly recruited Magic Knights stared dumbstruck at the fight before them. The ground broke from the constant missed magic slashes and shear strength the other sibling exerted on the other.

"Well it looks like we are at a stalemate and that if we continue to fight a battle of attrition I'll most likely lose." A bloodthirsty smirk made it's way onto Yamis face as he pushed all of his remaining dark magic into his blade. "But you know what? I'm going to surpass my limits anyways and win." Yami than swung his blade down sending the dense wave of dark magic towads Yama.

Yama filled her blade with pure mana to it's limit and sent out a slash as well. The two magic sword slashes met and Yami's Dark magic quickly ate up Yama's pure mana slash. But before Yami's slash could continue forward Yama's sword intent activated and a second many slash appeared infront of Yami's attack. After the second collision between both of the attacks Yami's sword slash barely survived and all that was left was a small black energy slash that was as big as a pinky finger. Yama ignored the slash and shot herself straight at Yami tanking the attack just so she could get a few off on Yami.

The first thing she did when she got past Yami's guard was give him a strong punch in the gut which sent him flying back into the arenas wall. After that Yama calmed down and sheathed Akai Fuyu while she looked at Yami.

Yami walked out of the rubble massaging his back as he walked. "A shit that fuckin hurt. Hahahahaha!" Most of the crowd sweat dropped at Yami's behavior while Yama snorted.

"Well that's what you get for being an asshole. I mean seriously the first time you see me in over a decade you shove me and then call me creepy." The cloak that Yama was wearing slowly started to fall off as Yami's magic slash from earlier did enough damage to it that it was torn in half. Once the cloak fell off it revealed a young girl with a beyond heavenly figure wearing a shinto priestess outfit with a red Katana strapped to her waist. Her long straight Obsidian hair flowed down her back and shoulders. The girls large black eyes were like an abyis that once looked into one could never escape. Her beauty stunned the crowd but not as much as her next words.

"Stupid Onichan."

**And yep chapter three done. Sorry it took longer than usual to release the chapter. My laptop broke so I brought it in to get repaired. And it didn't work so I have to get a new laptop. So I remembered eventually that I could write this on my phone but it took way longer than I expected.**

**Oh and who was expecting Megumin? No one? Good because I didn't drop any hints. I just had the idea to add her in one of my random day dreams and I liked the idea a lot. She is Black Bulls material that's for sure. Also this won't be a crossover necassarally because Megumin will be a bit different from the original and I will not be throwing in a bunch of Konosuba characters for the hell of it.**

**Oh and Yama isn't stronger than Yami, just count it as a case of Beginers Luck.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and remember to meditate on the dao of explosions.**


End file.
